


love like you

by luciimariiellii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: And Harley doesn’t understand why Peter is wasting his time on him.parkner week day three





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> ha! i’m Sad and Gay and it is 2:30 in the morning 
> 
> for parkner week day three!

Harley Keener knows lots of things.

He knows how to disassemble and reassemble a truck engine in his sleep, he knows how to open the window just right so it doesn’t wake Mom up, he knows how Tony likes his coffee in the morning, he knows exactly what expression Pepper wears when she’s about to have a stress-induced freak out.

He knows lots of things, but above all, he knows this: Peter Parker is  _ good. _

Peter Parker is  _ good,  _ and he is  _ kind.  _ He is twice, three times, a  _ hundred  _ times the man Harley is - he spends his days getting cats out of trees and helping old ladies across the street and stopping bank robberies and-

And Harley doesn’t understand why Peter is wasting his time on him.

If Harley could be  _ half  _ of what Peter thinks he is, then maybe -  _ maybe -  _ he would understand. 

But Harley is not even close to being the man Peter thinks he is - Harley is a delinquent, a troublemaker, a rebel; He skips class more often than not. That time is instead spent drinking behind the school and doing weed in his so-called-friends’ basements, then when he goes home he gets yelled at by his mother and ignores Tony’s calls and worried voicemails.

Harley is not good enough for Peter, and that is a fact. 

And as he looks into Peter’s eyes - his big brown doe eyes, glistening with tears, he thinks,  _ This is for you, Peter.  _ His previously flickering resolve reignites at the thought. So he turns, and he walks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeet
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> scream at me and leave writing requests for me on tumblr @luciimarii


End file.
